Always a Champion
by ArtsyChick
Summary: “Hatter,” she said, her doubt again clouding her good humor, “what if I’m not good enough to be the champion for Wonderland?”


**A/N:** Slight spoiler for the movie, which this takes place in the middle of. Inspired by Random-Battlecry's "All the Same."

* * *

Alice watched as Absolem curled up into his chrysalis, then she turned and gazed out across the White Queen's stretch of cherry trees. Each one had bloomed and was waving its sweet-smelling blossoms in the gentle breeze, but Alice struggled to find comfort in their swaying limbs.

Suddenly there was the soft _slap-slap_ of leather on the cobblestones, and Alice turned to see the Hatter running in his odd way toward her. He stopped just in front of her, his chest heaving and his top hat threatening to slide right off his head.

"Alice," he gasped, slurring the 'c' in her name.

Alice rose off the bench and took the Hatter's arm, guiding him over to sit beside her. "What are you doing Hatter?" she asked, reaching up and brushing a wisp of orange hair away from his eerie green eyes.

"I wanted to make sure you were all right," he replied, gazing intently into her eyes. "Are you all right? Everyone's worried that you're not."

She nodded. "Yes. But how are you?"

He waved his hand dismissively. "I knew you would be. You always are in the end. But what are you doing out here?" He gestured at the columns and bench.

Glancing down at her folded hands, she murmured, "I'm scared, Hatter. I want to slay the jabberwocky, but I'm doubting myself."

"You should never doubt yourself, dear Alice," the Hatter said, leaning down to try and catch her eyes. "Doubt isn't welcome here, you know. Doubt breeds incompetence."

"But what if I _am _incompetent?"

"You could never be so." And he reached into her lap and plucked one of her hands to clasp in his own. "An incompetent girl could never be clever enough to get through our door."

She fought the urge to smile for it was difficult to be upset around such a loony and wonderful man. "Hatter," she said, her doubt again clouding her good humor, "what if I'm not good enough to be the champion for Wonderland?"

The Hatter was silent for a moment, then a thimbled finger was touching the underside of her chin and tilting her head up. He gazed into her eyes as if searching for something, a serious expression on his face. "Whether you are too big or too small, or too short or too tall, you will _always _be my champion."

She stared at him, then a glorious smile bloomed across her mouth and she slid her hand around the one balancing her chin, squeezing it. "You always understand, Hatter."

His pearly teeth winked in the sunlight as he grinned back. "You're difficult to understand."

Her smile broadened. "I can't put on my armor by myself."

"Well then," the Hatter exclaimed, hopping off the bench and offering her his hand, "we better get you dressed then, hmm?"

"Yes, I think we should," she giggled, accepting his hand. He gallantly tucked it under his arm and hurried off; Alice practically had to jog to keep up with his short, quick strides.

The Hatter easily scooped up the mannequin clothed in the armor and carried it to a more secluded area. Alice slipped out of her robe and draped it across a chair as he stepped toward her, cradling the shiny torso.

"Arms up," he commanded, his voice deepening slightly as Alice readily obeyed, raising her arms above her head. The armor clanged along her slim curves as the Hatter straightened the metal and helped her slide her fingers into the steel gloves.

In went one leg, then the other, then a pair of sturdy boots. As he dressed her he remained silent, his eyes smoldering in their sockets.

"Hatter?" she said suddenly, missing his mindless chatter.

"Aye?" he asked, speaking in that thick Scottish burr that always alarmed her.

"Thank you."

He raised his head to look at her, his irises returning to their startling green. "Anything for you Alice," he replied, his lisp prominent once more.

They both stood up and gazed at each other for a few moments before Alice reached out and gently cupped his pale cheek. "If I had to choose a favorite," she began, her eyes sparkling, "I would pick you."

His cheeks immediately began to redden and he looked down at his shoes, his scarred fingers fiddling with his jacket buttons.

"W-w-w-we s-should p-p-probably g-g-g-go," he stammered, now twisting his cravat in knots.

Alice withdrew her hand. "I'll be out in a few minutes, all right?" When he gave her a curious look, she smiled slightly. "I'm not going to run away this time. I promise."

He tilted his head. "Cross your heart and hope to die?"

"Or stick a needle in my eye."

Satisfied with her response, he stuck out his hand and gave hers a firm shake. "Don't be late."

"I won't."

Tipping his hat, the Hatter scurried off, leaving her alone. Once he had completely vanished from sight, she scooped up her shield and the Vorpal sword. It seemed to vibrate with power, as if anxious to meet its foe.

After a moment of intense contemplation, she headed for the back door that led to the stables, where the White Queen was keeping the bandersnatch. As she did, a single phrase resonated in her head.

_You will _always _be my champion._

She flung open the stable door, disturbing the bandersnatch's sleep. Tightening her grip on the Vorpal sword, she patted the bandersnatch lightly before swinging aboard its back.

"I won't let you down, Hatter," she murmured, determination set in her eyes. "I won't let any of you down. Not ever again." And she kicked her heels and the bandersnatch took off, Alice's thick blonde curls flying in the wind.


End file.
